


Everything is lost on you (in English)

by Lightofonesoul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 3x13, Bryan Fuller is a point of inspiration, Drabble, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Romance, TWATL, Will Loves Hannibal, Will POV, a missing moment, about Bryan line "they change clothers", indeed understand to loves him, introspective, is hannibal in love with me?, they huggin, they touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofonesoul/pseuds/Lightofonesoul
Summary: This story came from Bryan declaration " well, they did change clothes"and i imaged can was gone differently.The scene is 3x13 about this part, and i changed a bit:«Will, you still can go back, save yourself.»«I don't know if i can save myself, and maybe that's just fine.»"This is a view from Will's mind





	Everything is lost on you (in English)

 In italian: [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650068)

**_I want to thanks my beta[yoonxbum](http://yoonxbum.tumblr.com/), she's such a kind person_ **

**_picture of Bryan chat :P (if you can't see it look[here](http://lightofonesoul.tumblr.com/post/164345649267/everything-is-lost-on-you))_ **

**__ **

 

“Is Hannibal in love with me?”

The question echoes the Will's mind like a drum but without sound; in fact he hears only his voice, that its dark twists.

Waterfalls go in the distance -where Hannibal is cleaning from his incarcerated dress, and Will steps closer to the door of his room. He goes out from the shower and dresses with sinuous grace, and Will looks at him.

 

“Do you ache for him?” Bedelia, like a black nymph, appears in front of Will and indicates with her hand to the room in where he stands. He sees the Wendigo beside Hannibal, and he sees the infinite world in his glance.

The woman’s question’s knot at the door of his mind, and it needs answers Will has to give it, and now he is again alone with himself between light and darkness.

He turns back and looks at the stairs that brought him into the bedroom he left a minutes ago, where he dressed in a fresh and clean dress that Hannibal left on the bed. the shirt had his initial impress, and black pants, in a care he always gave to him.

Hannibal is the Center of his hate but also something else “a thing” Will always knew in his mind, but only now he can see.

Graham does another step while the room behind him melts into dark ink and he finds himself suspended above an abyss under his feet. In an automatic step, like if an invisible force pushes him, he goes to Hannibal.

The mirror in front of the psychiatric is just in a cloudy  (well, Will sees like it) and slowly melts too and become a dark water which goes to Will, calls and grips him.

The tile breaks like a million little pieces of mirror and goes into the dark water and into the abyss that is open now.

But the more Will gets closer, more the cloudy fades away from his mind and then letters with the replies are formed.

 

 _Yes, i love him. And you wanted it Hannibal, didn’t you? You want me to love you with every fiber of me. Well, you did it and you condemned me by this love, i can't deny again_.

 

He choice and the water from the mirror now gets and wraps him that guide into the bedroom. The Wendigo figure just fades and makes space for the creature with the human suit to look at him in the mirror. Will feels his amber eyes caress his body.

They are a few steps to each other in the mirror when Will wrap his arms around Hannibal's waist, stuck in his future.

Lecter face goes calm and he smile. Their hearts beating fast and plays the same song to Graham even when they're in the house, he feels the sound like a wave of water that breaks on the cliff outside.

Their heart beating so fast that the empath feels overwhelmed like the tide.

Hannibal is his tide.

So slowly, as are all of Lecter’s calculating movements, he puts his hands on Will's arms and their eyes meet in the mirror.

«Will, you still can go back, save yourself.»

Graham looks elsewhere and sighs, the last free breath if that has a name, because only with Lecter does he feel free.

«I don't know if i can save myself, and maybe that's just fine.»

He says it and looks at him by the mirror that it vanishing for the intensity of their glace.

No more barrier.

Hannibal turns to him, they are so close that he doesn't take much for him make their foreheads touching. their hold tightens and doesn't say a word, he just stares and closes his eyes while Will looks at him.

His glace on Lecter's face is like a delicate caress, and slowly go into his lips, so shiny and a red-living color by Will’s desire to taste it...he wants so hard to kiss but he doesn't move.

Will closes his eyes and breath softly and his hands that before tightened his hip, go under the snug t-shirt Hannibal wears. Will covers his body and takes his warmth, He listens to the small Hannibal' sighs and stops only when his hands are on his chest and

then, waits.

He feels his heart beating so fast as if he has his button organ in his hands, and it's just for him; beats so fast just for him.

Hannibal goes closer and then their noses are touching, they share the same breaths and their eyes meet, and they look at each other for few seconds.

«Come on, my love.» Suddenly Hannibal says that and Will doesn't know how much times as passed, but he knows that even though their lips have not touched, he can feel the taste like they have done.

And he can feel still the sweet taste of Hannibal’s skin, this gesture is unusual for Graham, but he has desired it many times, in fact, the intimacy between them is always created by them both, but every contact had been initiated by Hannibal.

But not tonight.

the touching and glances were more intense instead of a kiss.

Hannibal goes to the door and offers his hand, Will stops and is still confused and hot for the name that Hannibal used, "my love", and he waits a couple of minutes. it Is so unusual but also it's beautiful... so he sighs and doesn't hesitate any more, and takes

his hand.

 

_In every place you want to take me, I'm with you_

And while the two leave the room, the deer appears and Will looks at him as he joins with the Wendigo. It changes its shape and its color turns black like petrol. The horns of both extend and intertwine, join like Will and Hannibal while they go into the night

of their becoming.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Fannibal ^_^ this is my first story i wrote in english for Hannigram it's short because is one of my first stories, but i hope you enjoy anyway  
> and i hope it's IC.  
> I Love Hannigram and Bryan is such a lovely man and he worked perfectly the show and this scene too so i wanted to homage him.  
> Thanks to anyone read it and if you want to leave a kudos or/and comment i'm very gratefully ^_^


End file.
